Forever Lily
by sappy3
Summary: Voldemort rules Britain and my Severus is still around and still loves Lily. The me in the mirror.
**Forever Lily**

The sun is setting and Severus will be here soon. I sigh softly and bite my lip. I know I'm beautiful, he tells me so everyday and all the mirrors in the house agree with him, but still, the doubts hound me. I must look my best. Because… I love him.

I stand in front of the cheval glass. My fingers comb their way through my hair and I appreciate its unbelievable softness, its heavenly suppleness. This hair is a constant wonder to me. I will never grow tired of it. But I am not made of hair alone. I let my fingers graze their way down my naked body, all the while gazing at my image in the mirror. My breasts are firm and ample, their nipples the pale pink of unripened pomegranate seeds. My stomach is smooth and creamy and my short nails are painted alternately green and red, like my eyes and hair. I smile a perfect smile and turn, for my love will soon arrive.

I choose a blue gown from my wardrobe and add light touches to my lips and eyes. I smile shyly one last time at my image in the glass and go down to wait for him.

Soon the bell rings and I open the door. Severus is there. He smiles softly at me and mutters "Hello, my Lily."

"Hello Severus." I return gaily and grasp his hands in mine and draw him in. He let me settle him on the couch beside the fire and I soon join him with a silver chalice full of elf-made wine. He shakes his head 'no' and instead leans sideways until at last his head rests in my lap.

I stroke his long black hair and he gazes up at me. "Oh Lily, my darling Lily." he whispers "What will I be without you?" I lean down and touch my lips to his and we sigh together a sweet little sigh.

We rise after a while and go to the dining table. Meeky silently serves us our meal and we eat. "How was your day?" I ask to break the silence and he shakes his head. He will not talk about it. Lord Voldemort must have been particularly demanding this day for Severus to look so worn. I shiver and pray I will not soon see Him again myself. It is vile that Severus must serve that monstrous unman but what can I, Lily Evans, a lone muggleborn witch do about it? I am nothing in this world Voldemort has crafted in blood and pain. I feel the guilt trying to claw its ways out of my stomach and swallow convulsively. Snatching my napkin I press it to my lips and concentrates on the presence of my beloved instead.

In his presence the ugly world beyond the door is kept at bay.

And yet I cannot help wondering how I can love someone who is that unman's servant, a Death Eater sworn to the destruction and subjugation of my kind. Shouldn't his associates taint him to me beyond any positive emotion I may feel for him? But I cannot hate, for I love him and there's nothing I can do about it.

I look at him and he presses his lips. I smile tremulously at him and my eyes shift away from his. His knife and fork clatter loudly on his plate and my hand is grasped in his and drawn to his thin lips which begin to kiss it, passionately, possessively. "Look at me." He begs of me and I am drawn into his dark, fathomless eyes and drown in them. There is nothing but his lightless pupils for me.

After an endless moment the world trickles hesitantly into being once more and I draw breath again.

"You are Lily Evans," his voice echoes through me. "Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans..." On and on. It covers me like midnight oil, pours into every crevice of my body. "Lily Evans loves me," I seem to hear. "Loves me and only me. It is your sole desire to please… this body is your body..." it tolls on and on but its meaning escape me by now. I blink and see his sharp face looming over me. I see his sharp, beloved, perfect face. I leap, to embrace and kiss him. My Severus, love of my life, fire of my heart. Our kiss is endless and oh so wonderful. Finally I draw back to gaze at him once more. How I melt at his smile.

"That's better," he murmurs. He looks exhausted but he is content with me.

I take his wand from his lax hand and place it on the mantlepiece. He gazes back at me and takes a long gulp from the silver chalice. I cannot wait another minute. I smile invitingly at him and grab his hand. Light-footed as a deer I lead him to our bed to do with me as he pleases.

I am Lily Evans Snape. I am. And Severus and I love each other so very much.

####

Author's Notes: Who is our heroine? Is it someone we know? A coleague, a former student? She is not Lily Evans (in case you doubted it) but her body and mind have been transformed to the perfect facade of his beloved Lily by Severus Snape.


End file.
